


The journey

by Queen_of_the_Dots



Series: The Yakuza Heir and the Cowboy Bodyguard [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard Jesse McCree, I freaking love symbolism, Jesse has no idea how to handle Hanzo, M/M, Sassy Hanzo, Symbolism, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, awkward teens, flower symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Dots/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Dots
Summary: After a rather nasty attack on the Shimada estate by a rival blackmarket gang, not a clan (which is quite insulting to be honest), almost had Hanzo Shimada torn away from his family's grip, his father, Sojiro Shimada, needed him to be taken somewhere where no one can find him. For if Hanzo died, Genji would have to take his place as future head of the Shimada Yakuza. The mere thought sent a shiver down everyone's spines.So Sojiro planned to send him somewhere deep into the forests of Japan, where he could spend his last few years of training alone, just like he had all those years ago. Except, this time, someone will have to go with him.Maybe the young American in need of a few replacements and nothing to lose could be the perfect candidate.NOTE: Rating may be subject to change. It is teen for now due to swearing. I have no idea how the rating system even works but we'll just have to see.





	1. A decision is made

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a series of drawings by samdrawsalot on DA. They have allowed me to write this based upon a series of drawings of Jesse being paid to transport/act as a bodyguard for Hanzo. As soon as I saw them I was like '...F*ck now this is what I want to write'.
> 
> I don't know how often I'll update this. I'll try to update it as often as I can but I ain't promising anything.
> 
> Sojiro's dragon is purple by the way. Because when I look at art of him I associate him with purple. Purple is the colour of royalty after all.
> 
> BTW, this is not beta tested, and yes this is part of a series. This is not my first fan fiction, though it is my first for this pairing.
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to offer.

His head hurt horribly. Pain pulsating behind his eyes as he tried to pry them open. Voices were heard somewhere in the distance, coming slowly closer. One a serious, deep throated sound, another a fast rush of syllables. The third was clinical, Hanzo immediately associating it with a doctor.

Then light blared within the room, making him wince even with his eyes closed. But it woke him up enough to open them. 

When he sat up after a few moments of trying to will away the pain, he was faced by his father, looking tall and intimidating as always, the doctor, face shallow and expressionless, and his little brother by his side, eyes betraying the worry that could not be shown upon his other features.

"Are you alright big brother?" Genji asked, voice soft, "You have a very nasty bandage that is doing nothing for you". Hanzo rolled his eyes, pressing a palm to the afore-mentioned bandage that was wrapped around his head. Through it he could feel a few stitches, probably from where he collided with the stones in the courtyard after he was forcefully thrown off of the roof.

"You are lucky your skull isn't cracked, or that you didn't break any ribs" the doctor spoke, looking through his notes, the head of the clan looking over his shoulder, "or that one of those hooligans didn't step on you while you were out".

The fight between the Shimada's and the blackmarket gang they had recently overtaken was a brutal one. Even from Hanzo's perch upon the rooftops he could see the damage his younger brother and sickly father were doing. He wanted to join them, to prove just how much suffering he could repay to the attackers. 

But he was forbidden. He was too precious, too important to lose. He was the heir to the throne, the one raised to follow in the footsteps of his ancestors while his brother was allowed to go out and have fun, develop into his own person. Genji was already becoming a campaigner for peace and rising travel blogger, barely eighteen. It had upset his father greatly, but there was nothing he could do about it.

So instead he had stayed on the rooftop, sniping anyone who dared to enter his sights. The arrows always finding its mark. The foolhardy gang members never thinking to follow the arrows trajectory.

Well that is until one of them had, and consequently tried to sneak up behind Hanzo to plunge a knife into his back. The key word being tried. The man had an arrow deep inside his skull before he could even lift a hand. But the man behind the first had gone unnoticed, and as a result had tried to be the one to end the prince. After a brief altercation he was knocked off, his smaller and lighter body no match for the burly beefy bear of a man.

As he fell, the world in turn fell into slow motion. Genji's shout drawn out until he barely noticed it. Green and purple flashes of light danced beyond his field of vision. A stray arm flying across the courtyard above him is followed by a streak of red. The pain in his head barely registering before everything turned black.

"It is time, I think, for you to travel to the forest" his father spoke, voice calm and poignant. Two heads snapped towards him, eyes wide in shock. They both knew what he meant.

"But father! I-I am not yet of age!" Hanzo replied, confusion lacing his words. He was only supposed to leave when he was 21, to return when he was 25 to take over from his father. But his father had gotten sicker, sometimes fainting at random throughout the day. The doctors feared that he may not live to see Hanzo's 24th birthday.

"That does not matter anymore. It is too dangerous for you here now." Sojiro retorted, leaving no room for argument.

Hanzo lowered his head, knowing that he could not disagree with the man in front of him. Though what he said next was not something he could swallow easily.

"You will need someone to accompany you upon your journey. And someone to ensure you come back here in one piece."

Hanzo head snapped up so quickly that the room spun around him. "You can not be serious! I am more than capable of protecting myself!" he practically barked, rising slightly from the bed. Genji placed a hand upon his shoulder, pushing him back down, probably not wanting him to accidently hurt himself.

"You know nothing of the outside world. Besides, the battle within these very walls shows just how vulnerable you are" his father spoke, his eyes never leaving Hanzo's. Hanzo mustered as much anger and bitterness he could into the glare he was giving his father, until the cold eyes broke him. 

Hanzo closed his eyes with a sigh, going over each mistake he made in the fight:

Not moving from the rooftop to other vantage points regularly so the attackers could not tell where he was.

Not anticipating the second person accompanying the first.

Not carrying a dagger or blinding powder to defend himself with.

Not using his lither body to outmanoeuvre the gang member.

And many more mistakes he knew his father had catalogued away.

But a glimmer of hope appeared when Genji asked his next question. 

"Why, why not me? I know how to blend into the crowds, and I could always assist Hanzo with his training?" he asked tentatively, not wanting to step over any invisible lines his father may have drawn in the sand.

"No" the word somehow echoing within the small room, the doctor having left a while ago not wanting to witness any arguments the hierarchy may have had.

"You will only distract him. Besides, you are too far into the public eye. If you disappear, people will ask questions." the elder replied, again leaving no room for argument.

But it was true. Genji had already been offered jobs as a travel presenter and even as an ambassador for Japan to multiple countries. That may have been due to the fact that he was flirting with the son of a Nepalese nobleman at a recent ball that they were invited to. Hanzo had never been so thankful that Genji was allowed a longer metaphorical leash than him.

"No. We will find someone...both necessary and expendable to accompany you." Sojiro said as he turned around, going to exit the room. He paused though, hand on the door knob.

"I believe I have the perfect man in mind." he spoke, swirling his head around so one eye looked at the two brothers. "But if he steps out of line, do not even hesitate to end his existence. And yet who knows, maybe you will not be the only one who is training to fulfil the life set out for you"

And with that, the elder left the room, leaving the two brothers to come to terms with what had just been discussed. The siblings looked at each other, not needing words to convey their worries. But one thing was for certain.

Soon, Hanzo would be leaving to travel down the same road as each leader has before him. Only this time, he would not be traveling it alone.


	2. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo thinks about the man he is about to meet, and subsequently runs away from due to the utmost embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer that I anticipated to write...Though now I do plan on making a...plan of chapters to decide what I will have each one to entail. This includes what the second 'book' will be. 
> 
> And yes, this story will be separated into 3 books. The first, The Journey, will be about Hanzo and Jesse getting to know each other and then setting out to the forest. The second (which I haven't named yet) will be about their time at the Shimada safe house in the forest. And I have lots of plans for that and it will be when the romance really starts to happens. And the third will be about them getting back to Hanamura.
> 
> So yeah, I do have a plan for this and it WILL BE FINISHED. Even if it kills me...
> 
> But anyway, enjoy this chapter! I spent ages on it...And I'm sorry it's so short. I do better with shorter chapters...

After spending that day and the next in the infirmary, Hanzo was deemed well enough to return to his studies. Due to his father's decision, he had to learn as much as he could during the few days before he was to be sent off for the Shimada safe house within the vast forests of the Japanese countryside. He had to cram a whole two years of knowledge into only three days. After that it would be his nineteenth birthday.

The day he would leave his childhood behind and enter a few years of isolation before re-entering the clan to replace his father as tradition dictates. Except tradition was being slightly bent this time.

Because someone else would be accompanying him throughout the entire process. A complete stranger who had no right to be joining him for such an important part of his life.

However, he was not to be a stranger much longer. Sojiro had said that they would meet that day, and be allowed to spend some time together in order to get to know each other. Though his father had already told him three things about the man.

The first was that he was one year older than him.

The second was that he was the best bodyguard that money could buy.

And the third was that he has nothing to lose.

Hanzo sighed. He was currently on his way to meet with his father, who would introduce him to his new bodyguard. Hanzo was just thankful that they'd at least be able to talk to one another before spending the next 4 years with each other. He was also hoping that they'd get along somewhat.

He arrived at his father's office after a few minutes of walking, the door the only thing blocking him from meeting the man who would surely change his life forever, for better or for worse. God that sounded like they were getting married or something. At least that was one thing that Hanzo would never have to worry about, arranged marriages. The fact that he had two dragons meant that he had a soul mate out there somewhere. Maybe he'd get to meet them after this whole ordeal is over.

Hanzo knocked on the door of the suspiciously quiet office. Perhaps they had already finished talking about the conditions of the agreement. Or maybe the man had already made a big enough mistake that his father had disposed of him.

"Come in" was the reply. Always short and to the point. That was his father in a nutshell.

He opened the door with practiced ease to see his father sitting across from someone who currently had his back to Hanzo. "Hanzo, this is Jesse McCree. McCree, this is my son, Hanzo." his father said, introducing the both of them. The man, Jesse, turned around and stood up to face Hanzo.

The first thing Hanzo noticed was the mans smile. It was small yes, but unlike any he had seen before. It wasn't the mischievous smirk that often adorned his brothers face, or the rare anomaly that was his fathers smile. No, it was...

Strangely fitting for the man. But to be honest, everything about the man seemed to fit him. From the man's rather unkempt beard, to his metal arm with a skull emblazoned on it, to his whole cowboy aesthetic, complete with cowboy boots and a hat.

Hanzo was pulled out of his thoughts when the man held his hand out to him. He had been taught that this was often a way of greetings which was used in the west. So he placed his hand within the other's and shook lightly. As he did, a strange sort of tingle went up his arm, and the tattoo that was currently being hidden under his sleeves seemed to move, though he ignored it. The spirits were probably just restless due to how close it was getting to the leaving date. 

"Howdy there Hanzo." Jesse said, somehow not surprising Hanzo with his American accent. The whole cowboy image would of felt empty without it.

Though what did surprise him was Jesse pulling his hand up to his face and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "And may I just say that's a mighty pretty name...though not as pretty as you" he added a wink to this remark just to rile up Hanzo more.

Hanzo had never blushed harder or as fast in all his years.

"McCree" Sojiro said, causing the cowboy to turn around. Hanzo took this opportunity to flee from the room, slamming the door behind him and running to his room to jump onto the bed, burying his head into the pillow and screaming.

Though in his haste he had taken one of the mans gloves, which he still held in his hand. He also didn't hear his father say one last thing to McCree before he dismissed him back to his quarters for the time he would be spending at the Shimada estate.

"Did I forget to mention that my son is very easily flustered and currently has no experience with anyone his own age?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Did you like it? Please tell me if you did! And if you didn't like things, please tell me! I'm still getting used to writing McHanzo.
> 
> And hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner rather than later...
> 
> But until next time,
> 
> Byes!


	3. In the garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by  
> [OW: Lets get to know each other](http://samdrawsalot.deviantart.com/art/OW-Lets-get-to-know-each-other-626451051) by [samdrawsalot](http://samdrawsalot.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)
> 
> Be sure to check out more of their art! And more of it will be included in later chapters

The garden was peaceful at this time of the evening. Most of the staff had retreated to their rooms, his father would be in his office re-reading reports, and his brother would most likely be at the arcade trying to win one of the plushies in the claw machines. Though Hanzo knew they were rigged, he would always try to help Genji win one, though they hadn't had any luck with them so far. The thought that they may not have another chance for a few years sent a stab of sadness through Hanzo's heart.

Which is why he was meditating, trying to stop his thoughts from drifting to the fact that he will be leaving in a few days, or to the fact that he will be leaving with Jesse **who fucking kissed him on the hand and called him pretty?!** No one had ever called him anything like that since his mother left the earth. And he fucking fled from the room as fast as his legs could carry him, taking McCree's glove with him, which he totally did by accident of course.

Hanzo sighed, slouching slightly. Usually meditating came to him easily, the simple exercise normally enough to clear his mind of any issues he had had throughout the day. Though it seemed that this time it was not as simple or effective as it always was.

It became even harder when he felt someone sit next to him.

He normally meditated alone, finding it hard to focus on his breathing when someone else was there. His father and brother knew this, as did the staff. Besides Genji would not be back for a few more hours. So that left only one person...

Who was staring **right at him** when he opened his eyes. Hanzo nearly jumped out of his skin because of how close Jesse was to him. Their arms were almost touching, as were their knees.

Silence hung between them for a few moments until Hanzo managed to form a coherent sentence. "W-why are..." he stuttered. Well, it was _almost_ a sentence...

But it got Jesse to laugh, a deep chuckle that Hanzo was positive would haunt him until the day he died. "Why am I here?" McCree asked when his laughter faded away. The Shimada could only nod, words failing him.

"Well...I thought that since we're gonna be seeing each other a lot from now on...that we should...get to know each other" he explained, a slight blush dusting his cheek and a hand rubbed his neck. Hanzo smiled at the fact that McCree was nervous to talk to him, the blush upon his cheeks evident of that. Though it was soon out matched by Hanzo's own blush when McCree locked eyes with him and said "So...why don't you tell me a 'lil about your cute self darlin'?" which was again accented with a wink.

Hanzo's brain went dead, the pet name catching him off guard. His instincts told him to flee, but McCree's gaze kept him in place. For the second time that day he tried to get a coherent sentence out, this time succeeding. "W-well...I-I'm an excellent archer...I-I can speak 4 languages, a-and I've never seen a cowboy movie" he said, not a single word of which was thought out. Though it seemed to get a positive reaction out of the cowboy who let out a low whistle and lifted an eyebrow. " _4_ languages?! Wow...Impressive! I can only speak 2 meself, and I think it's quite evident that I've seen _quite_ a few westerns in my time" he remarked, gesturing to his appearance. Hanzo allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips before putting a hand over his mouth, a gesture which seemed to please Jesse.

It was Hanzo's turn to ask the question, though without the 'cute' part. If Hanzo had to call McCree anything, it was certainly not _cute_. If anything, it would be...stunning. Though he would surely deny it if anyone happened to ask.

"Well I ain't got much to say about meself...except I've the best aim in the southern states, I got a trophy somewhere that proves it... I once hogtied a pig in under 5 seconds! An' I've broken every bone in my body apart from me big lef' toe and the ones in me ears, or so the doc' says...". He trailed off, eyes unfocusing and gaze moving away from Hanzo, settling on nothing in particular.

Hanzo grew worried when minutes had passed without the man uttering a word. So he placed a hand upon the mans shoulder, helping to ground him. It seemed to work, as Jesse's eyes regained their focus and he turned his head back to the heir. "Sorry 'bout that...I do that sometimes..." he explained, eyes showing a hint of something that made Hanzo vow to himself that he'd do everything in his power to ensure that he would never see it in the mans eyes ever again.

Hanzo gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile, which Jesse returned with that small smile of his that made Hanzo go weak at the knees. The other male was about to say something when they heard a commotion over to the left a ways away. It was his father catching Genji coming back from wherever he went when he went out. This made Hanzo realise what the time was, as Genji never returned to the castle before 11 at the earliest, which was when the arcade closed. Sometimes if he was feeling extra rebellious, which was a familiar feeling to the younger Shimada, he headed to one of the few clubs in Hanamura. They didn't close until around 1 or two in the morning.

Jesse seemed like he was about to ask something when Hanzo stood up rather suddenly, making him visibly jump. "I-I have to get to bed. I-I did not realise how late it was. Goodnight McCree" he said, heading towards the direction of his room. He did not get far though when he felt a hand grip his wrist. He turned around to see that it was McCree, who had got up from his spot with lightning quick reflexes.

"Well hey now, just promise me that I'll get to see you tomorrow?" he asked, a slight quiver in his voice. The Shimada looked away, before answering with "I can't...I have to study all day...". God he sounded like an overenthusiastic teachers pet. The answer caused an 'Oh...' to escape from McCree's lips, and his hand to retreat from its place on Hanzo's wrist.

Then an idea came to him, and he voiced it to McCree. "H-How about this? W-we could a-always spar in the evening? I will need some practice before we leave and it will be nice to be able to do so with someone new...". It was true, he was tired of sparring with either Genji or his father, no one else in the town could match their natural abilities, and his two family members knew too much of his methods to make the fights worthwhile. Although the same could be said about him knowing about theirs too.

The response from McCree was better than he assumed. "Well now darlin', that's a mighty good idea! How about I come by your room at 7 to pick ya up? That's if I can find it..." he trailed off, seeming to realise that he did not yet know his way around the Shimada estate. How he even managed to find the gardens is a mystery to Hanzo.

"How about I come to your room at 7 McCree? That way I can show you where it is instead of me having to find you?" Hanzo suggested, the confidence in his voice surprising him, though he didn't let it show. McCree nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. Hanzo laughed, before turning around again. "Goodnight then McCree, and don't forget, all guest rooms are in the _west_ part of the castle" he told the man, before exiting the gardens, not seeing the blush creep back onto the cowboys face as well as a smile the size of kentucky.

As soon as he was out of the man's sight, Hanzo ran back to his room and again flung himself into the pillow, though this time instead of screaming he sighed happily. He had only embarrassed himself slightly this time, and he was glad to see that he wasn't the only one nervous about talking with the other. Lifting his head up, he noticed the glove that he had accidently stolen from the man earlier. He had noticed, though not registered at the time, that McCree had been wearing the other glove while they had been talking. He'd had to give it back to him tomorrow...

But that time will come soon enough. Now it was time for rest. Hanzo's eyes drooped, sleep weighing them down. He quickly changed out of his day clothes into his sleepwear. As soon as he hit the bed, sleep over came him. His slumber was peaceful, his dreams full of small smiles, heavenly chuckles and cowboy hats.

But little did Hanzo know, that on the opposite side of the estate, Jesse's dreams were similarly plagued. Although his were filled with umber eyes, pale skin and two blue, dancing dragons.

Jesse of course could not know of the symbolism the two dragons represented as they danced, nor could he know what it meant when one of them turned red, with a slight hint of gold. The two dragons were then surrounded by forget-me-nots along with red and yellow camellias as they flew into the sunset, still dancing.

If only he had listened to the lady selling flowers on the street corner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all want to find out what the flowers mean, look up Hanakotoba on Wikipedia. Flower symbolism will appear a lot more in this story.
> 
> Also, no chapters for a few days. Me mum decided to spring a surprise trip to my Auntie on me today, so I won't be able to write until I get back. However! I have my chapter plan still, so I won't lose my way!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And until next time,
> 
> Byes!

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious that I haven't written anything for months?
> 
> Is it obvious that I have only been shipping McHanzo for like a month?
> 
> But eh who cares about that it's here to stay.
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed what I have cooked up so far. And hopefully I can figure out how the rest of it will go, though I do have a few ideas.
> 
> We'll just have to see how things unfold eh? And until next time,
> 
> Byes!


End file.
